The thief Of Heart
by Shurelia197
Summary: Mikan Sakura, a young detective that vowed to capture a thief called BLACK CAT that happens to be her best friend, Natsume Hyuuga. She then chasing after him to find out the truth about his life,to claim back her beloved bracelet..and their 'friendship'.
1. Goodbye, the appearance of Black Cat

This is my first fanfic... so I hope you like it..(so sorry if the stories are boring)

The story:

Mikan Sakura, 18, a young detective that vowed to capture a thief called BLACK CAT that happens to be her best friend, Natsume Hyuuga. She then chasing after him to find out the truth about his life, their friendship and to claim back the bracelet he gave her before she moved to Swiss 12 years ago…what will happen to both of them?

Disclaimer: I don't own Mikan Sakura, Natsume Hyuuga, Ruka Nogi, and Hotaru.

* * *

**The thief of Heart.**

**Chapter 1: ****Goodbye****, the appearance of BLACK CAT**

_Year 1996, Winter in Kyoto_

A little young Brunette, Mikan Sakura(6) is playing with a Raven-haired boy, Natsume Hyuuga(7). They are playing in the soil in the park.They look very happy. The little brunette's playing cheerfully with her best friend. That is, until she remembered something..

_"Nee..Natsume..I'm moving to Swiss tomorrow night . And later I'm helping my mother packing we're departing tomorrow night , so today…today is the last day we can play together.."_ Said the little brunette, showing sadness in her eyes. The Raven-haired boy with crimson eyes is starting to throw snow balls to her face. 

_"Natsume!!"_ Mikan is rubbing her nose.

_"Shut up,little girl..."_ Said Natsume while he was putting his hand into his pocket.

"Natsume, what are you doing?" Said the brunette curiously.

_"Here.."_Said Natsume while giving something to Mikan.

_"But! This is.."_ Said Mikan shocked after she saw a bracelet with 3 blue-aqua diamonds around it, that she recognized.

_"This is the bracelet your mom left for you!!"_ Mikan said with angry yet soft intonations.

_"Before my mom died, she told me to give this bracelet to someone I loved the most."_Said the raven-haired boy. He was slightly blushing.

_"Take it or leave it little girl"_ Said the boy after he got a hold of his emotions.

_"Ooow..Natsume..you're so sweet….Thank you…"_ Mikan said happily, she really appreciate the kindness of her friend that doesn't come often.While she lost in her own mind, 

_"Mikan-chan!"_ Suddenly there's a voice that calling for Mikan.

"_Mom! hah...I guess I should go Natsume…Come see me off at the airport tomorrow..OK?"_ Said Mikan with sigh. 

_"I will" _said the boy with smile in his face.

_"Promise?" _said the brunette.

_"I promised..Now go..little girl..before your mom leaves you behind"_ He smiled at Mikan.

_"Tee..hee..OK..bye-bye Natsume..Make sure you come!"_ Said the little brunette cheerfully, hoping that her best friend will come and see her off with smiles.

_The next day, night, Mikan's departure time._

Mikan was waiting Natsume to see her off for a long time now..But Natsume hasn't shown his head at all. Mikan was really sad, she though that her best friend forgot all about today..

_"Mikan-chan, The plane's departing soon..let's go." _Mikan's mom said with smile. She knows that Mikan is really sad right now. 

_"Sorry to make you wait..mommy..daddy…It's just Natsume hasn't come yet"_ Said Mikan with gloomy face.

_"Maybe he has something to do.."_ Mikan's father tried to cheer the little brunette.

_"Maybe..sigh..OK..let's go.."_Said the brunette, tried to smile. But she can't hide it..her heart is crushing into pieces. She really want her best friend to come.

When Mikan and his family walk into departure door, suddenly A boy with Crimson eyes is shouting for Mikan's name while holding bouquet of Roses. Roses are Mikan's and Natsume's favorite flowers.

_"Natsume!"_ Shouted the little brunette before the departure door closed.She's so relieved when she saw the boy.

The Little boy heard her cute voices and run towards the departure door. But, the door was faster than him, so he Threw the roses towards her and slipped through the door. A security police was coming towards him, so he didn't have much time to speak.. Mikan didn't really hear what Natsume said..But she is very sure that the end of his words.. there are words..

_"I love you"_.

When Mikan tried to go to the door again, Mikan's father stopped her.Mikan let out tears while seeing her one and only best friend got separated by her…she let go of the roses, and the petals are showering her sadness..Natsume watched the plane that supposed to take Mikan to Swiss..He's letting out some tears..But, Those tears aren't for Mikan only..He lost  two people than have meanings in his life.. 

And then..

12 YEARS LATER..

_Year 2008, Tokyo,spring_

Mikan Sakura, age 18 is now a detective, because she has a really strong belief of Justice, and maybe with become a detective, she can reunite with her best friend, Natsume that has moved somewhere she doesn't know.She tried to contact him, but, he even changed his phone number._ Does he already forget about me?_ Mikan is thinking to herself.

She got a new friend now..They are..Hotaru Imai(18), Mikan's friend, a policewoman and Ruka Nogi(18), a policeman.They are helping Mikan to fight crime..and to found her best friend.

'_Black cat' _ is a thief that caught Mikan's eyes this days.

He's a thief that really mysterious. His identity is unknown. He's in action whenever the full moon is around, At 10 p.m, he sent invitation whenever he wants to steal something, but he only mention strange clues about the things he want to steal.

It's only clear one thing…

BLACK CAT ONLY STEAL FROM BAD PEOPLE AND SPECIAL PEOPLE

Now..The next victim is...none other than Mikan Sakura.

Next Full moon night,The time mentioned in the invitation,near Mikan's home.

BLACK CAT has sent Mikan a clue about the thing he want to steal.

_"Dear Miss.Mikan Sakura, I want to inform you that by the next Full moon, I shall take your special thing. _

_The clues are : A light blue sky in clear water shows three Goddess with rainbow._

_Until next time._

_BLACK CAT "_

The letter made other police confused, but not to the professional detective, Mikan Sakura, the next victim. She knows that her beloved bracelet will be stolen by the one and only BLACK CAT.

10.00 P.M is almost come.

3 minutes again..2 minutes again..1 minute again..

"3…2…1…." Mikan is counting the seconds.

On exact 10.00 p.m , suddenly the window glass breaks.

PRAANGGG!!

Every police are surprised that BLACK CAT was already there holding the bracelet that supposed to be locked at a strongbox in her room guarded by 5 police mans. BLACK CAT must be took down all of them.

Mikan knows that he must be escaped from the roof next to her bed room's roof, so she's jumped to the roof, chasing after him and jumped in front of him.

"Give me back my bracelet, you slick thief!! I will throw you to jail! " Said Mikan really  
mad.

"Why are you stealing people's stuff?! Answer me!! "Mikan continued her words.

"Listen.. " the alluring voices made Mikan payed him a close attention.

"There's something in this world that you shouldn't know yet….Little girl.."Said the man that has his mouth covered and jumped really high to get away from Mikan, leaving Mikan into shocked period after she heard what he just said. She let BLACK CAT escaped, and that was the first time the great detective Mikan Sakura has ever failed to catch a thief..

Mikan's thinking to herself…The only one that called me little girl all of this time is just one person…,then she stop thinking and before BLACK CAT disappeared,she shouted him some words.. 

" Someday, I will capture you Black cat !! Just you see!! You can run, but you can't hide from Mikan Sakura, the detective!! " Mikan shouted at BLACK CAT, he was already far, and she's not sure wether he can hear her or not, but BLACK CAT turned his head and return her words.. 

"Just try!" Then he disappeared into the darkness.His Image with the shadows are completely alike..

Mikan then muttering to herself after she saw BLACK CAT disappeared into the darkness like some magician.. 

_"Natsume.."_

To be Continue..

* * *

**Well, That's the end of chapter one**

Hope you like it and wanna Review to me 

I'm still new here.. hehe..

Sorry..my English aren't so good, so sorry if there's mistakes on the grammars

sorry!!

And..

**Thank you so Very Much**


	2. The truth? Mr Ogasawara's appearance

Hello..we meet again..finally..chapter 2 is here..(sorry if the stories are boring..)

But, Please Read my stories…

Hope you wanna keep bearing with me..

I'm still new here :

Oh yeah..I'm changing the story a little bit in chapter one!

I wanna to say thank you to the people who reviewed me…

Umm..sorry that I have to make Hotaru a daughter of a corruptor..

Summary :

Mikan Sakura, 18, a young detective that vowed to capture a thief called BLACK CAT that happens to be her best friend, Natsume Hyuuga. She then chasing after him to find out the truth about his life, their friendship and to claim back the bracelet he gave her before she moved to Swiss 12 years ago…what will happen to both of them?

Disclaimer : I don't own Mikan Sakura, Natsume Hyuuga, Ruka Nogi, and Hotaru.

-But Mr.Ogasawara kensuke is my own creation.

Warning :The story here is fiction, If there's similarities to the real life, remember :

**IT'S JUST A COINCIDENCE. **Thank yoU! EnjOy..

* * *

**The Thief of Heart.**

**Last story :**

" Someday, I will capture you Black cat !! Just you see!! You can run, but you can't hide from Mikan Sakura, the detective!! " Mikan shouted at BLACK CAT, he was already far, and she's not sure whether he can hear her or not, but BLACK CAT turned his head and return her words.. 

"Just try!" Then he disappeared into the darkness.His Image with the shadows are completely alike..

Mikan then muttering to herself after she saw BLACK CAT disappeared into the darkness like some magician.. 

"_Natsume.."_

**Chapter 2 : The Truth…?Mr.Ogasawara's appearance.**

"Natsume…?" Mikan muttering to herself. Then she started to smile.

"Naah….It can't be Natsume..hahaha.." But then she though to herself again..

_Natsume IS having some similarities with him….The crimson eyes too…Is it really you Natsume?_ Mikan is starting to cry a little bit because of the though of Natsume being a thief..But then her heart stopped her to cry…

"I must be strong! He can't be Natsume! And why did Natsume wanna steal my precious bracelet that he himself gave to me anyway?..Oh yeah..I should check my room..maybe there's clue that he left without noticing.." Mikan talked to herself and then hurried to come down from the roof and go to the 'crime scene'.

Mikan run and jumped off the roof into the ground leading a surprise to _Hotaru Imai.._

"Mikan..? What are you doing? Black cat has already escaped!" Said the girl with cold-ice expression. She has already become Mikan's friend for over 2 years, so they're close now like sisters.

"Hotaru….I have tried to chased after him on the roof….but..He's got away.." Mikan said with sad expression..She has let her down and every police in Tokyo.

Black cat has escaped once again..

She though Hotaru will yell at her, because she let Black cat out of her gasp. Mikan closed her eyes in fear. She knows how scary her friend can be. Hotaru was a victim of Black cat herself. Hotaru was a daughter of a corruptor, and Black cat stole something important for her.

Her dad has atoned for his sins, and now leading a honest company. The society has forgiven him.( well, enough about Hotaru's dad..move on..move on..)

"Why?!" Hotaru's yelling at her.

_Here goes.. _ Mikan is thinking to herself. Hotaru must be mad..

"WHY DO YOU HAVE TO CHASE AFTER HIM ON THE ROOF, YOU STUPID GIRL!! WHAT IF YOU FELL DOWN OR THAT JERK THIEF HURT YOU!! WHY DON'T YOU TOLD ME, RUKA OR THE OTHER POLICE?! YOU WANT TO GIVE ME AN HEART ATTACK?!" Hotaru's calm down a bit, leaving Mikan into shocked after she heard what she just said.

"Don't you know how do I feel? You're my best friend..I don't want you to get hurt.." The Policewoman known as the Ice-queen is showing a little bit emotions, leading Mikan into giving a little tears of happiness..

"Hotaru!! I'm sorry!!" Mikan ran towards Hotaru, she intentionally want to give her a hug, but then Hotaru dodge her, Mikan fell to the ground.

"Who said I want to be hugged by your sweaty clothes?" Hotaru is showing her ice-queen imotions again. Mikan was really pissed because of her action. But she really respect her, she respects all of the words that got out of her mouth….Even though she's a little bit annoying. Mikan then realized that her clothes are a bit wet because of all the run she has when she chased after the Black Cat.

"Hotaru..where's Ruka?( sorry, Mikan's here doesn't call Ruka with 'pyon', because she's a great detective and all..blah..blah..blah..ok..continue..) I don't see him anywhere here.." Mikan then looked around her, and there's no Ruka.

"Oh..He's in your room with the other police….You know..if it weren't for the 'drama' you made earlier, we should be there too..with the chief detective…" Hotaru then walked in front of Mikan.

"What?! Mr.Ogasawara is here?! In my house?!" Mikan's surprised a little bit.

Mr.Ogasawara Kensuke(35) Is a great detective to Mikan's eyes. He's the chief detective and he's the one who taught Mikan about becoming a great detective. When Mikan was 16 years old, Mr.Ogasawara has caught the potentials hidden within her. He was said to be the greatest detective in Japan .He's an informant about BLACK CAT and his next victim. Every invitations always given to him by the victims. They though that only Mr.Ogasawara and his apprentice can caught him in his act..But He's rarely coming to the 'crime scenes' because of his health conditions. 

"Not exactly come to your house, baka..He's here for 'the Black Cat investigation'..anyway..let's hurry..to your room." Hotaru started to walk again in front of her towards the building.

"What?! Mr. Ogasawara is in my room?! OH MY GOD! My room is in a mess!!" Mikan shouted really loud. Mikan really respects Mr.Ogasawara as a teacher, and she doesn't want her only teacher see her messed-up room and more seriously..HER DISAPPOINTING PERFORMANCE AS A DETECTIVE..

"Not so loud baka!" Hotaru yelled at her.

**Mikan's room **

Mikan ran to her room with Hotaru beside her to see Ruka was talking to Mr.Ogasawara..

"Oh..Mikan..How is it..?" Ruka asked. Mikan then closed her eyes for a minute (actually..only 15 seconds). Then she give them an expression that already let them know about Ruka's question.

"Oh..he got..away..Sorry Mikan..I couldn't protect your important bracelet..If only I have the strength to captured him..I will.." Ruka was stopped by Mikan's words.

"Don't be like that Ruka..If only I'm the one who have the the strength..I would never let everybody down.." Mikan is showing a little bit tears that only able to be seen by Hotaru, the girl next to her only for a short while..because she hold her emotions not to be seen by other police. She promised heself, she's only going to show her tears to four categories..

First to herself..tears of all

Second, to God..Tears of Joy, happiness..and hardness..

Third to her family and closed friends..tears of joy..and sadness..

And the last …to one and only..Natsume Hyuuga….

"Don't worry Mikan-chan..I would end up the same like you if I have the same problem." Mr.Ogasawara is smiling, tried to cheer her up.

"I'm so sorry Mr.Ogasawara.and..you came all the way to my house with your health conditions too…I'm so very sorry!!" Mikan apologize again and again to Mr.Ogasawara, she forgot that she was one of the victim too..

"Mikan-chan! I'm should be the one who should be sorry! If it weren't for my health conditions…" Mr.Ogasawara stopped..Then he continue his words after changing the topic. He doesn't want Mikan to be sad even more..

"Mikan-chan! There's another invitation from Black Cat." Mr.Ogasawara said with Serious intonation. Mikan, Ruka, Hotaru and the other police mans surprised when they heard Mr.Ogasawara's words.

"What?! Already?! Damn..He's moving fast…"Mikan muttering to herself again.

She swears to ripped off his stupid mask and reveals his secret identity..And also..to take back the only bracelet her best friend, Natsume Hyuuga gave to her..

**To be continue..**

* * *

Well.. That's the end of chapter 2! 

Hehe..so very sorry if there's soo many mistakes in the grammars!

Oh yeah..on the next chapter, The Black cat's identity is revealed... 

Hope you wanna read my next story and review to me... 

THanK You..

sHureLia197


	3. Natsume Hyuuga

Hello! We meet once again…Chapter 3 is here..

Please Read my stories…

Hope you wanna keep bearing with me..

I'm still new here : hehe…it's only been two days..

PLeasE review To me..

Oh yeAh..Black Cat's identity is revealed here..

Summary :

Mikan Sakura, 18, a young detective that vowed to capture a thief called BLACK CAT that happens to be her best friend, Natsume Hyuuga. She then chasing after him to find out the truth about his life, their friendship and to claim back the bracelet he gave her before she moved to Swiss 12 years ago…what will happen to both of them?

Disclaimer : I don't own Mikan Sakura, Natsume Hyuuga, Ruka Nogi, and Hotaru.

-But Mr. Ogasawara kensuke, Juna, and Ryuu is my own creation.

Warning : The story here is fiction, If there's similarities to the real life, remember:

**IT'S JUST A COINCIDENCE. **Thank yoU! EnjOy..

* * *

**The Thief of Heart.**

**Last Story :**

"Mikan-chan! There's another invitation from Black Cat." Mr.Ogasawara said with Serious intonation.

"What?! Already? Damn..He's moving fast…"Mikan muttering to herself again.

She swears to ripped off his stupid mask and reveals his secret identity..and also to take back the only bracelet that her best friend, Natsume Hyuuga , gave to her..

**Chapter 3 : Natsume Hyuuga**

**Mikan's POV**

Is that Black Cat really a human? How come he's sending another invitation right after stealing my precious treasure? Or have he planned the invitations 2 steps ahead? Or..Does he have a comrade?...Maybe…But I have no evidence yet..so I keep that in mind..

When I see him..I'll make sure I ripped that mask…..How dare he to steal my bracelet from Natsume! I have to ask Mr.Ogasawara for further more information…

**End of Mikan's POV**

**Black Cat's POV**

"Ryuu..Have you sent the next invitation?" Black cat those words while taking off the mask covered in his mouth.( I you watch Kamikaze Kaito Jeanne, Black Cat here is nearly as same as Sinbad) 

"Already done" A cute and alluring voice came from a man around the age of 18 that supposed to be Black Cat's sidekick. Even though He's already 18, his voice is like a 16 year old boy( If you watch D.N Angel, he has voice of Daisuke and face like Satoshi). He loves making fun of Black Cat. He's quite popular in his life aside of being Black Cat's sidekick.

"Welcome back Black Cat..or should I say..Natsume.." Said the owner of two aqua-blue eyes.

"Whatever.."Said the man( he's 19) with cool expression.

"Oooh..pretending to be cool, aren't you?"Said Ryuu with giggles. Then He saw a bracelet shining out of Natsume's pocket.

"Hey..Is that the last valuable you took from a girl named..umm..what is her name again?..Mika? Miken..? Oh..Mikan…yes..that Sakura detective girl..So, she failed to captured you huh?Well..I already predicted that…After all…YOU HAVE ME ON YOU SIDE! Hahaha…" He's looking at Natsume who wasn't paying any attention to him.

"haah…? Hey..What's wrong Natsu-kun?"Said the man. He likes calling Natsume with the word 'kun', even though it's weird..It's really suits him.

"Hello…?" Ryuu try to snap Natsume out of his own world.

"Huh?What is it?" Said Natsume, keeping his cool.

"Shees..Listen to me when I'm talking..well..anyway…Why are staring at that Bracelet..? Is it have a great value?" Said Ryuu with puppy-dog look.

"..." 

"What?" Said Ryuu. 

"It's priceless…"

**End of Black Cat's POV**

(Back to Mikan and friends..)

"Where is the next crime will be commited?" Mikan asked the details to Mr.Ogasawara.

"It's in Miss Juna's mansion. And the next victim is surely must be Miss Juna herself..hey..Where's that police..?" Mr.Ogasawara talked to the police next to him. Then the police brought the police Mr.Ogasawara was talking about, then he give the copy of the invitation. It says:

_Dear Miss Juna Mizuchi,_

_By the next Full moon, I shall take you precious thing._

_The moon shalt cry when the angel Fly towards the heaven of eternal blue sky._

_Until Next time.._

_Black Cat._

_Strange..The Black Cat I saw before is too arrogant and way non smooth talker like in this invitation..That's it! He must have another person supporting him! _Mikan is thinking to herself, and suddenly, she remembered something.

"But!! Isn't Miss Juna ..!" Mikan said with loud voice.

"Yes..Her father, is a famous painter who claimed other painter arts as his own..But..When he left this world, He only gave her something.. A painting of an angel flying in front of the full moon..we suspect that that is Black Cat's next target…Miss Juna loves the painting so much..We to do everything we can to help her." Said Mr.Ogasawara with a serious look in his face.

"Yes..And I won't fail badly this time!"Said Mikan with confident smile.

**The next Full moon, Juna's Mansion**

"Thank you for trying to protect the painting guys..I really appreciate it.."Juna said with a pushed smile. Mikan noticed that even though she's smiling, she must be very scared.

"Don't worry Miss Juna! I will protect your painting." Mikan smiled after saying that.

It's already 09.45 p.m.. Luna's mansion was full of police everywhere..But there's only one person in the painting chamber. Mikan ordered the police to do so. Because she don't want every police knows IF Natsume really was the Black Cat..Mikan will have to do something, if Black Cat was really Natsume, but if Black cat was only random person, she would never hesitate. 

"10..9..8..7..6..5..4..3..2..1.." Mikan was counting the seconds.

Suddenly when It's exact 10.00 P.M, The Infamous Black Cat showed up..

"You're finally here..I got tired waiting for you…"Mikan smiled..she was hiding something...But..she was a pro. She doesn't show any emotions that going to make the Black Cat feel suspicious..

"Hn..Maybe I should write the time of action in the invitation..huh..Little girl.." Black Cat smiled.

"Don't call me that! Give me back my bracelet!" Mikan yelled at him.

"Really..? Catch me first..but for now…" Black Cat's jumping really high to the painting. He tried to take it.

"Really..? I don't think so.." Then, Mikan pushed a button, make Black Cat covered in a net. A BIG NET…Black Cat struggled to get out. The, he let out a knife then in a second, all the net's parts was torn apart. It was 10.05. The moon's shining the chamber, Black Cat's face was getting clear because of the shines. His crimson eyes were so pretty..and matches perfectly with his raven hair…They make Mikan dazzled a little. But Mikan was still focus... 

"Tch..Next time then.." Black Cat ran towards the window to escaped, but Mikan pulled his silk mouth-covering faster than his feet's speed that time.

Mikan was really shocked when she saw a little boy's image in her eyes ...They were completely alike…But Black Cat looks are older yet more mature than the boy...The boy is none other than... 

"Natsume…?!"

Mikan and Natsume are being showered by the Full moon's presence. The shines was so clear..both of them can see the image in front of them. Tears are coming from Mikan's eyes down to her white, soft cheeks. She doesn't expect to see her childhood best friend with her at that time….

**To Be Continue..**

* * *

Well..That's the end of chapter 3..Review please!

On the next chapter..Natsume's childhood will be revealed

Sorry if the stories weren't so good..hehe..

Please read the next chapter too!

So very sorry again if there SOo many mistakes in the grammars!

ShUreliA197


	4. Natsume's past

Hello! We meet again..what a coincidence..hehe..so NOT!

Please Read my stories…coz chapter 4 is here..

Hope you wanna keep bearing with me..

PLeasE review To me..

Oh yeAh..Natsume's past is revealed here….sorry 4 the gloomy past….

Thank you 4 the one who reviewed me !

Summary :

Mikan Sakura, 18, a young detective that vowed to capture a thief called BLACK CAT that happens to be her best friend, Natsume Hyuuga. She then chasing after him to find out the truth about his life, their friendship and to claim back the bracelet he gave her before she moved to Swiss 12 years ago…what will happen to both of them?

Disclaimer : I don't own Mikan Sakura, Natsume Hyuuga, Ruka Nogi, and Hotaru.

-But Mr. Ogasawara kensuke, Juna, and Ryuu is my own creation.

Warning : The story here is fiction, If there's similarities to the real life,

**IT'S JUST A COINCIDENCE **Thank yoU! EnjOy..

* * *

**The Thief of Heart.**

**Last story :**

Mikan was really shocked when he saw a little boy's image when she saw him...They were completely alike…But he's older than the little boy…

"Natsume…?!"

Mikan and Natsume are being showered by the Full moon's presence. The shines was so clear..both of them can see the image in front of them. Tears are coming from Mikan's eyes down to her white, soft cheeks. She doesn't expect to see her childhood best friend with her at hat time….

**Chapter 4 : Natsume's past**

"Natsume?!" Said the brunette with tears. She was really surprised and hurt inside her heart. Mikan has a deep belief of justice..She doesn't even want to look at someone who broke the laws..But Mikan has no option..She has to look at him…Because He is her only childhood friend…..Mikan raised her right hand and slap him in the face. Natsume was silent for the whole time..Then, a watch that Natsume wears on his right hand, starting to emitting light and someone are trying to speak with Natsume through the watch.

"…me!" The voice is starting to be louder and louder for Mikan to hear too..

"Natsume! What are you doing?! Come on! Run before you got captured!" It was Ryuu that said those words. Mikan heard the word 'Natsume'. _So it's true…_Mikan is talking to herself inside her mind.

"Natsume! Explain to me! Why do you have to steal from other people?! Say it!!" Mikan was saying those words with a tears in her eyes. Mikan's face is really cute when she cries. Natsume saw that, but he didn't blush at all, his heart is really like a stone now.

"Not today…But..If you want to know the truth…Come to the top of the abandoned building next to the Tokyo tower alone by the next half moon at mid night." Said Natsume. Then he jumped over the window and ride an air glide then fly away( if you watch Detective Conan, his style is like KID). The other police saw him, but they can do nothing..Black Cat is already far.. far away…Juna was staring at the Black Cat ever since he jumped from the window…..It was clear that Derective Mikan Sakura was able to stop the Black Cat.

"Mikan-chan! Congratulations! You were able to stop the Black Cat from taking Miss Juna's painting!" Said Mr.Ogasawara with a large smile, he was dancing happily with two fans in both of his hands ( Like chibi Ginji Amano in The Get Backers). Juna was beside him, smiling with a sad face.

"What's wrong Miss Juna?" Said Mikan after she saw her sad face.

"No…I decided..I will give this painting to the society…I will donate this painting…" Said Juna with a smile.

"What…?" Said Mr.Ogasawara with shocked all over his face. He wasn't expecting that…He was expecting Juna will dance along with him with a delighted face. ( Mr.Ogasawara is acting like a dumb..Even though he's the greatest Detective in Japan and of course...with health condition that doesn't really good..huhu.…).Mikan was was surprised as well..But not letting it out like Mr.Ogasawara.

"I realized that this painting that my father give to me… have make some of the other painter's life miserable, that's why Black Cat want to take it….He's one amazing guy…." Said Juna with a smile, then leaves the people in the chamber.

…_Black Cat..I mean Natsume…want to steal because of that…? …I'm not so sure yet..I have to ask him by the next half moon._ Mikan is thinking to herself.

**2 weeks later…**

**The next half moon **

_Hmm... Why Is two weeks just passed like just one day…Is it because I always think about HIM? Hmph…I shouldn't think about that…For now..I should prepare for the meeting with…………Natsume…………_Mikan is thinking to herself. She's still sad about Natsume and the whole thing. But Mikan refused to cry…Before Natsume told her the truth…

11.45 P.M, At the abandoned Building .

Mikan is already at the abandoned building near the Tokyo Tower. She was wearing a nice half-sleeve top and a nice and cool short pants with an emblem of a Sakura. She looks really cute with them.

"15 minutes again…….I wonder what happened to him in the past….?...No use for wondering…..I better ask him myself…." Mikan said with anticipation..Wondering if Natsume will tell her the truth…

**15 minutes has passed…**

"You're here…" A voice wakes Mikan up..It was Natsume. Mikan was half asleep, waiting for him..And looks like Natsume doesn't come alone..He brought along a friend.

"Of course I'm here" Mikan pretending to be cool.

"So..Tell me…What happens to you…? You used to be so 'nice' when we're little…Well…not exactly nice-nice…But…Natsume I know, would never steal something?!" Said Mikan with loud voice.

"Hey!! Don't just accuse him!! And me too…! Don't you get it?! Natsume here is.…" Ryuu was stopped by Natsume.

"The boy that you used to know…Doesn't exist anymore..Because the little boy has lost everything he had…His mother…His best friend…...And his dad…" Said Natsume. He doesn't give any expression at all. Natsume's words make Mikan freeze to the core of her body…

"Until next time then.." He opened his air glade, and fly away with Ryuu behind..Leaving Mikan into questions and guilt. When Natsume almost gone..Mikan finally snapped out of her own world..

"WHAT ABOUT THE BRACELET YOU GAVE ME BAKA!!" Mikan yelled at him, hoping that he can hear her like last time..But no response..He keep flying…But Mikan didn't know that secretly Natsume let out a smile that can't be seen by other people.

"Until next time eh? Natsume….I'll ask you that question again……By the next Full moon….Natsume…." Mikan let out some tears…Mikan didn't know that when she gone…Natsume has suffered so much because his dad joined his mom….in Heaven…

**To Be Continue…**

* * *

**Well..That's the end of Chapter 4…**

So sorry that I've only written a little of Natsume's past…but..I will write the full story on the next chapter..hehe…Hope you're looking forward to it…

Sorry about the messed-up grammars( and if there are some wrong words)!!

review pLEase!

ThanK yOu…

ShuReliA197


End file.
